


My boyfriend's girlfriend is my fake girlfriend

by mckivich



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Smut coming later, The actual plot of john/eliza comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First they started bonding because they got their hearts broken by Alexander, then became closer because they were both dating Alexander. Finally they realized how much they loved each other, regardless of Alexander. But now, John's father has started living with them for the duration of his stay in NYC, but John's not out to him yet. So Eliza and John will eventually be bonding over being a fake couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody this is my first fic for Hamilton and my first fic dealing with polyamory so I'm kind of excited.  
> Anyway thank you Kyrstin for your help on my notes and Sorrel for your help on polyamory !  
> Enjoy !  
> Lizzie

She'd been casually hooking up with Alexander for three months now. She's been having a crush on him for longer.

Eliza remembers the night they kissed for the first time, it was at her place, they had a few drinks, and empty glasses were on the coffee table. They perhaps drank more than usual, but they both had a tough week and wanted something to relax a little. They were laying on the couch watching random shows on TV.

Alex turns, facing her and lowers his eyes on her lips. She leans in without noticing, frowning a little, cursing her body reflexes when it comes to Alexander. He smiles softly, the presence of alcohol and exhaustion present in his eyes. And if she's being honest with herself, Eliza is not feeling any different. She doesn't notice which one of them makes the next move but at some point they meet in the middle. It's quick, and she smiles, perhaps because of the alcohol, perhaps because it's Alexander. 

He leans in again, this time pressing harder, yet it's still tender. She opens her lips and lets Alexander take possession of her mouth, their tongues meeting and sliding against one another. Eliza raises her hands and let them rest against Alexander's chest, slightly clutching his t-shirt as the kiss gets deeper. He grabs the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, like he's been waiting for for so long. 

She breaks the kiss, lowering her head, a huge smile blossoming of her face. When she looks back up she sees the same smile spreading on Alexander's face. Eliza could get lost in his deep brown eyes, she feels it as intensely as she has never had before. She intiaties another kiss. Letting Alexander slide a hand into her long curls and rest it at the back of Eliza's head.

"I can't believe this is happening" she whispers against his lips.

He chuckles lowly against her lips, closing his eyes, taking in her flowery scent, Alexander slides one of his hand from the back of her hand to caress the smooth skin of her cheek. Eliza feels herself being gently pushed back on the couch under the pleasant weight of Alexander's body. She welcomes Alex against her and embraces his body closely, wrapping her arms behind his back. 

*****

He'd been casually hooking up with Alexander for a while now. He's been having a crush on him for much more longer.

John remembers what happened the first time they kissed. They were back from the store and it rained, they were soaked to their bones. John carefully puts his groceries on the counter and went to the bathroom to take off his damp clothes, Alex following behind to do the same, he would borrow a hoodie and sweatpants from John while his clothes would dry. He entered the bathroom to find John with his bare back at him, muscular and wet from the rain, his curls stuck on his neck. Suddently, it didn't matter that they were both dripping on the floor, because Alex's mouth went dry in an instant, falling open. John turned back but Alexander was not fast enough to get himself together and he caught him staring. John coyly smirked.

"Enjoying the view Hamilton?" he chuckles.

Alexander glares at him, and steps in, taking his own sweater off and dropping it on the floor next to John's.

"Come on man, I'm just joking ! John says, don't be like that, you can watch and stare all you want, I won't mind" he teases

Alex turns and take notice for the first time of John's smile, yes John is teasing him, but it appears that John is also very serious right now. Alexander take a step, closer to John. John swallows thickly, he didn't expect Alexander to respond right away to his advances, he never did before, why should it be different this time ? 

His eyes falter to Alex's lips without realising it, and, confident, Alex takes another step, trapping John between the wall and himself. John shuts his eyes, taking in Alexander's wooden scent enhanced by the rain. 

"John?" he quires, his voice soft but waiting for the other's man agreement. 

John tips his head back against the cold wall of the bathroom, opening his eyelids. He opens his mouth, leaning toward Alexander. This is all Alex needs, he pushes his body further against John and seals their lips together. John feels himself melt against the rough stubble of Alex's cheeks, tickling his lips. He closes his eyes once again and pushes against Alex and spreads his lips sliding his toungue into the wet and warm cave of Alex's mouth. John feels his skin, frozen by the rain, warming up against Alex's torso, he feels him pulling at his skin, Alex's hands warm against his abs. He slides his around Alexander's hips, playing with the hem of his jeans. He tilts his head his nose bumping against Alexander's. Alex breaks the kiss, not being able to breathe, he kisses John's chin, butterfly kisses, his eyes still closed. And goes south, tracing the curves of John's throat with his tongue, giving a couple of gentle bites. The last action cause John to let out a low groan at the back of his throat, he lets his head fall against the wall, giving full access to Alexander. He drifts his hands back up, tangling them in Alex's hair, a silent plead for him to stop.

"Please, just..." he urges, having a hard time catching his breath. 

"Come here" Alex says, taking his hand in his, leading them out of the bathroom. 

*****

The first time she wakes up next to Alexander is the morning after they first kissed, he has his arm thrown over her stomach, his head cradled in the crook of her neck. He is humming lightly in his sleep. She rubs his hair and plays with a strand of his hair, twisting it with two fingers. He snuggles his face against Eliza's neck, sleep drifting off his body. He peers up, frowning, and then finally smiles once he sees Eliza's body next to his, she smiles back at him, a dimple hollowing her right cheek. 

"Hey there" Alexander greets, his voice rough from sleep. 

She chuckles, running a hand lightly on his cheek. He burries his face once more in her neck, clutching her waist, curling up against her warm and soft body. Eliza remembers how the night before these arms were pulling her closer, making her body clench and waiting for more. She remembers how she rolled up, taking control and leaving Alexander breathless under her, she remembers how she stopped waiting for more and took more of it, more of Alexander. Alexander lets her warmth drive him crazy, she is bright and she is glowing above him, like a reasuring light. Now, he traces imaginary constellations on her naked skin, constellations that only he knows. He doesn't need to know about stars, the only thing he is sure of is that Eliza is his sun, and that's all that matters.

*****  
The first night, he spends with Alexander is the one after they kissed in the bathroom. John feels Alexander's body behind his, the steady rhythm of his breaths lulling him to sleep. He feels Alex's nose, burried in his curls, John feels the warm presence of Alex's arm around his waist, his hand resting against John's stomach. At the sight of Alexander's hand, John remembers how, only moments ago, this hand was clutching his back, how Alex was arching his back, trying to get more of him. He remembers how he complied and gave of himself, losing himself into Alexander, how he totally lost his mind when Alexander, wrapped his legs around him, compelling him to go deeper. He remembers how Alex let his head fall back into his pillow, shuttering his eyelids, and let his mind rest, the only thing mattering in the whole universe being John. Alexander feels John taking him whole, not only physically, but making him whole, Alexander feels John presence everywhere around him. 

"God" he mumbles, breathless " that was something."

John chuckles, and once again, his laugh echoes everywhere in Alexander's body, everywhere in Alexander's mind. John is everywhere around Alex. While he sleeps, he traces unknown patterns on John's stomach, impossible constellations that only he knows, but who cares ? John's his universe.


	2. Sly smile on an angelic face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again !  
> This chapter is rated NC-17/Explicit/Whatever is the rating system you're used to  
> Well there is smut in this chapter

Alexander had agreed with them that they didn't have to be exclusive just yet. Their relationships were still pretty new and he didn't want to push any of them into something that they were not ready for. They didn't talk to their friends about their relationship, for the same reason ; it was new and they didn't want to rush things, they had all the time they wanted to put a label on whatever they had going on. Everything seemed perfect as it was all settled, except for one little aspect : Alexander never told them that they weren't the only one sharing his life, sharing his bed or his kisses. He thought it could wait, they had decided not to put a label on it, and they said they didn't have to be exclusive, what could go wrong ? 

The thing Alexander didn't take in account was that Eliza and John were friends, sure they didn't spend their lives together, but they liked each other and were always happy to spend some time together. Eliza and John cared for each other, and Alexander had not anticipated how this perfect piece of peace would eventually shatter to pieces. 

*****

Eliza had spent the night at Alex's, she had had a tough week at the orphanage and had texted Alexander to ask him if she could come the same night. He had agreed of course. She was surprised by how well her relationship with Alex was working, she had excepted him to be working all the time like he always did, but he made time for her, he was there when she needed him. 

She knew this relationship would take time to be stable and complete ; their relationship what not a usual one, they didn't tell their friends they were seeing each other, they didn't put any label on them, she supposed Alex had other people for time to time, random hook-ups here and there, but she knew how he felt about her, she too had had a few people sharing her bed when they started seeing each other, but she'd now stopped, Alexander being enough for her. 

She opens an eye, sleep drifting off, Eliza can feel Alex pressing against her body, his body heat radiating from behind her. He was already awake, and she can feel him absently pressing againt her. She grins into the pillow, Alex's smell all around. She bucks her hips back, meeting Alex's morning hardness, and hears him taking a deep breath. Alexander places a tender kiss in the crook of her neck, shifting in the bed to wrap an arm around her as she tilts her head back, giving Alexander full access to her neck. Eliza continues to buck her hips at a deliberatingly slow pace, waking Alex to full hardness against her and feeling a warm pool growing in her groin. He slides a hand to her breasts, caressing the smooth skin as she sighs again, louder this time. She shifts in the bed, laying on her back, and takes Alex's lips between hers.

"Morning" she mumbles against his lips, drowning in his brown eyes. 

That's by far her favorite part of waking up next to Alexander, his eyes, being one of the first things she sees in the morning. He drifts a leg up, sliding it over hers. She moans in the back of her throat, feeling his cock pressing closer to her body. Alexander's hand leaves her breasts, caressing her round stomach, causing Eliza to sigh louder, he grins into her neck before kissing a spot under her ear. Eliza spreads her legs when she feels his hand going further down, stopping on the lowest point of her stomach. She shifts her arm, curling a hand in Alex's hair, tugging ever so slightly, silently compelling him to keep going. Which he does, as he slides his hand down, spreading Eliza's lips with his fingers, lingering softly. Elizabeth moans contently when he rubs a digit against her clit, and she squeezes her legs in order to get more friction. Her hips buck up when Alexander slides his fingers further down, not yet entering but teasing her. He runs two fingers flat against her slit.

"Mm...My Eliza, you're so pretty like that" he purrs inside her ear.

She pushes against his fingers, feeling herself getting wetter at the contact of his warm hand against her. She takes his hand, guiding him inside her. Alexander's fingers push past her lips, burrying into her wet warmth. Eliza tilts her head back, sighing as she closes her eyes. Alexander spreads his fingers inside her, teasing the bundle of nerve above her slit with his thumb. Eliza starts to moan louder, thrusting her hips up against Alexander, as he keeps on kissing her neck and jaw, teasing every sensible spots with the tip of his tongue. 

Alexander groans, rocking his hips against the soft skin of Eliza's thigh, his hard cock neglected. He pushes his fingers in and out of her. He presses his thumb harder against her clit, teasing her with slow circular motions. Eliza arches her back, biting her bottom lip as she stifles a moan.

"God Alexander..." she groans "I need more, give me more" she pleads.

Alexander speeds up the pace with which he was thrusting in and out of her, adding another finger, drowning in her moans. 

"Co-Condoms ?" she asks hastily, shifting her head from the mattress looking for the needed item near the floor. She grabs one and turns back in the bed.

She pushes Alexander back, making him lay on his back, she slides a leg over his lap, straddling his thighs. Eliza stares at Alexander for a moment, taking in his dark locks spread all accross the pillow, his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and a beaming smile spreads all over her face. Eliza can't believe that man is there, spread out beneath her, ready to do whatever Eliza wants, she can't believe that a man such as Alexander Hamilton, control freak and willing to outlive Death itself to have the last word, has given up everything and just waits for her to do as she wants. 

Alexander rips the condom open and rolls it onto himself, fisting his cock a couple of times to adjust himself. He holds himself lining up against Eliza's entrance. The latter pushes herself up onto her knees, pushing Alex into her, lowering herself inch by inch until she is fully seated on Alexander's lap. 

Alex groans, feeling her warmth invading him, Eliza rides him at a slow and steady pace, teasing him with a sly grin on her angelic face. She balances herself by placing both her hands in the middle of Alexander's chest as he grabs onto her hips to push deeper, eliciting loud moans out of her. She quickens her pace, pushing her body up and down faster and faster onto Alexander's cock. 

"Fuck Eliza... Look at you" he purrs "So beautiful, so beautiful Eliza, riding my cock" he bites he lower lip, burrying his heels into the mattress to push further up into Eliza, matching her quick pace. 

She throws her head back, loosening her grip on his chest, putting her hands behind her, and Alexander's thighs. She lets out a loud groan, close to a scream and he pushes past a sensible spot within her. Eliza shifts one of her hand until it rubs her wet clit, not controlling her screams of pleasure, she apply just the rught ammount of pressure with two digits, letting Alexander pound into her from beneath. Eliza feels Alexander's cock throbbing and she knows he is going to come really soon, so she goes back to pushing her body, using her knees as leverage, feeling herlself getting close. 

The bedroom door swings open and Eliza, high on her almost climax takes a few second to recall. The bedroom door swang open... She opens her eyes again, Alexander still ramming into her. She breaks all kind of motions instantly, gasping in horror, facing John at the door, his headphones still plunged in his ears. Alexander who seems to be only taking notice of John's presence at the door, violently turns, aghast. Eliza rushes under a sheet. For his part, John seems lost, angry for the most part, but what Eliza can clearly see behind the anger is the profound sadness in his eyes. John's jaw clenches, his hand still on the doorknob. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...interupt" here he went again with the sadness, except for a small pinch of anger low in his voice and his eyes settle on Alexander's naked body. 

John leaves the room, loud steps on the apartmen't floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it ?  
> You can follow me on tumblr @shutupeliza  
> Love you all bye  
> Lizzie


	3. Have you seen his face ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so late, I had a lot of troubles with college, and had this HUGE writer block, I hope you all still wanna read this stupid thing. And to answer some whp might have wondered, yes Alexander doesn't have a proper bed, just a mattress on the floor :)  
> love y'all x Lizzie

Alexander jumped out of the mattress on the floor, running after John. He almost falls on the floor as his feet tangle in the sheets. Eliza sits up, confused, of course John would leave hastily, he most certainly didn't want to stay while two of his best friends were having sex, but why did he seem so mad about them having sex in the first place ? Maybe he was hurt, because he thought they didn't trust him enough to tell him they were seeing each other ? After all they hadn't told anybody about their situation, but John was Alexander's best friend, it would make sense that his pride would be hurt if he thought Alex didn't trust him enough.

Eliza heard Alexander running in the flat, following John, telling him that he was sorry in a panicked tone. So that's what it was, Alexander knew he had hurt John's feelings by not telling him.

"I should have told you John, I'm so sorry" Eliza had never heard Alexander sound so desperate before "I'm so sorry you shouldn't have seen this" he apologized again.

Eliza heard no response from John. But Alexander kept on renting "You shouldn't have learned it like that, I'm sorry" a short pause "John? Please talk to me, I'm sorry"

Hearing no response from John, Eliza got up to find her underwear and a t-shirt lying on the floor and put them on, she joined them in the main room of Alexander's flat. John had his back at her, while Alexander, close to John almost touching him, stood between him and the door. He was standing there, naked, since he hadn't taken the time to get dressed. She could easily see the tension in John's body, making his shoulders flinch slightly, he wasn't looking at Alexander, purposefully looking in another direction.

"It's alright" John said through clenched teeth, barely above a whisper, Eliza barely caught it.

Alexander made a move to place his hand on John's shoulder but the latter moved away, not letting Alxander's palm touch him. John forced a chuckle out of his body, it sounded bitter though.

"It's not like we said it would be exclusive anyway" he said as low as before, but this time it rang clear as a bell in Eliza's ears and her blood ran cold.

She must have gasped because John turned back in shock, taking notice of her presence. John's face was carved with compassion with expression was deeply apologetic ; he clearly hadn't meant for Eliza to hear this. John suddently turned back to face the front door, neglected by Alexander as he too took notice of Eliza in the room, Laurens stormed out of the apartment. Both Eliza and Alexander stood, unable to move, drowned in the sound of the doorslam lingering in the room. Eliza promptly turned her back at Alexander and went back to the bedroom, gathering her clothes and stuff.

She was hurrying herself into her jeans, feeling anger rising in her body, it would have been funny under other circumstances knowing how calm and kind Eliza always was.

Eliza heard Alexander's footsteps getting closer. She hurriedly buttoned her jeans.

"Listen Eliza, I..." Alexander started.

"No" she said, her voice uncharacteristically cold and bitter "No, Alexander, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to hear what you have to say"

"At least let me explain, so I can..." he tried again.

"So you can what ? What could you do after you've explained yourself Alexander, huh? Go back to how things were ? I don't think so. John was right : we never said we would be exclusive, but the least you could have done, Alexander, THE LEAST, would have been to tell both John and I that you were seeing the other. John is my friend for God's sake Alexander ! He is my friend ! I would've been mad anyway, but knowing that you've been lying to me for God knows how long, about screwing one of my best friends, and that you've obviously been lying to him as well. Have you seen his face Alexander ? Have you?" she stopped for a moment, she was accusingly pointing at him. Her whole body vibrating with rage.  
"Have you seen his face Alexander ? How devastated he was ? I would have been devastated to, if I had walked in on you and him having sex, I-I... I don't even know how I would have reacted Alex ! Because I would never had imagined you could have done something so low, and so unrespectful for both of us."

She picked her wallet on Alexander's nightstand , putting it inside her jacket's pocket. Alexander didn't speak a word, just kept his head low, uncharacterstically silent. Eliza and Alexander appeared to have exchanged their body and mind with each other.

"See" she started again "It's not about not being exclusive or you sleeping around or anything, this is about you being a gigantic prick and and insensitive asshole about John and about me. You never thought how you lying to both of us, could actually affect both of us. So I'm done Alexander" she lifted her hands, powerless "This, us, whatever it is, whatever it _was_ , I'm done" she sighed heavily "We are done."

She pushed her way past Alexander, leaving the flat, taking her shoes on her way. She felt Alexander's gaze on her back as she lifted her hand up to the doorknob, and sighed again, composing herself.

"I don't know if John will take you back, I really don't, but seeing how he was, I don't think he will, but be sure that this" she felt tears beading in her eyes "this is the end for me, I can have you seeing other people, but I cannot have you lying to me" she opened the door quietly and left.

She left the building, fighting against tears, she didn't want to give in and let this prick of Alexander have any right on her nerves and on her tears but she couldn't help it, a single tear started rolling on her cheek. Eliza let it roll until it disappeared down her throat. She remembered what she thought about when John first came into Alexander's room, she formerly thought John looked mad because Alexander hadn't trust him enough to confess him his thing with Eliza, not she felt hurt, she felt betrayed because Alexander hadn't trust her at all, and never once considered her feelings as well as John's.  
She pulled her phone out, making her way to the subway station, starting a new text for John.

_**From Eliza to JLaw :** Look John, I want to apologize for what you saw, I know sorry doesn't even cover it, I feel so bad you had to discover it that way, I didn't know about you and him, I don't know if you want to talk to me, and I'd understand if you don't want to. You're still my friend, and I'm so sorry about what happened, and I would like to talk to you, at least to apologize face to face, I love you, bye_

She sat in the half empty subway, resting her head against the cold glass, unlike movies, there was no dramatic music, there was no slow motion, there was just dizziness and disgust. There were no strong characters keeping their head high. There was just Eliza, crying silently against her hard and cold subway window. Heartbreaks were not as grand in real life as they were in movies, they just sucked. Everything sucked.

_**From JLaw to Eliza :** I'm not ready to talk rn Eliza just wanna stay alone but of course i wanna talk to you when i'm ready i know you didn't do anything wrong in this, i'm not mad at you, see ya later_

She pocketed her phone, so lost in her thoughts that she barely got her stop. She walked her way home and set her purse and jacket on the couch. She made her way into the bathroom, feeling the need to shower; she felt dirty. She needed to get rid of everything she felt slowly getting into her skin, the guilt, the disgust, the betrayal, the sadness, the anger. She put her clothes into the laudry basket, and took a look at herself in the mirror, she took notice of her red eyes, her dried tears on her cheeks. The hot water felt like a blessing, she sat inside the shower, real life heartbreak feeling once again so different from the movies, still no music, still no slow motion, still no head high, no mascara running down her cheeks ; she didn't put any makeup this morning, when could had she ? So Eliza just rests her chin on her knees, pulling them closer to her body, letting the ot water wash away this morning. She curses Alexander again, killing him for the millionth time this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short and I'm sorry I'm still not really comfortable writing but I'm trying to do my best, that's why reviews are so welcomed ! I'm starting chapter 4 right away and I hope it will come way sooner than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Still there ? Hope you liked it ! Leave a comment so I can know what you enjoyed and what you didn't enjoy :)


End file.
